Hokage
The are the leaders of Konoha. They are generally the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Five shinobi have gained this title so far. After beeing apointed, they are given a mansion to live in, and later on, have their faces carved out in the stone wall behind the mansion that so far, after the begining of Part II, have all five Hokages carved into. List of Hokages First Hokage .]] The was the founder of Konoha, the older brother of the Second, and the grandfather of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. His surname is Senju, while his given name is unknown. The First was famous for his jutsu, an ability to mix earth and water manipulated chakra to create the new element: wood. By converting chakra into life force, he was able to create actual trees. This ability also granted him power to control Bijuu, bending them to his own will. He saw the people of Konoha as a part of his own family, and his legacy takes a firm root in the village. He was originally the leader of the Senju clan of the Forest. At some point in the First's life he fought Kakuzu but the nature of this fight is unknown at this point. In his early years, he allied with Madara Uchiha, and the two of them founded Konoha. Later on, he came to disagree with Madara over the policies of the village. This conflict resulted in the battle with, and defeat of, Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End. It is later revealed that Orochimaru had implanted the First Hokage's DNA into sixty test subjects in an attempt to gain access to his Mokuton techniques and ability to control bijuu, producing Tenzou (later given the code name Yamato). However, he lost track of the test subjects and didn't realize that one had survived. He is later revived from the dead by Orochimaru using Impure World Resurrection to fight the Third Hokage during the invasion of Konoha arc. His soul is eventually sealed into the stomach of the Death God by the third Hokage, along with his brother and Orochimaru's arms. Second Hokage and a master with water jutsu.]] The is the younger brother to the First Hokage and Tsunade's great-uncle. As the brother of the First, the Second Hokage was a member of the Senju Clan of the forest. The First and Second together fostered Konohagakure into a growing village. He was once the teacher of the Third Hokage. He was hailed for being the greatest master of water jutsu, being able to create water from nothing, allowing him to use any Suiton jutsu without requiring a source. He is later revived from the dead by Orochimaru using Impure World Resurrection to fight the Third Hokage during the Destruction of Konoha arc. His soul is eventually sealed into the stomach of the Death God, along with his brother and Orochimaru's arms. Along with his brother and Madara Uchiha, he was also one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf. Third Hokage The Third Hokage, otherwise known by his surname Sarutobi (猿飛), or Saru(nickname by First and Second Hokage). His given name is unknown. He was the student of the First and the Second Hokage and when he was older, he became the sensei of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade, who would go on to become known as the "Legendary Three Ninja" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin) When he became older he passed the role of Hokage on to the Fourth, Minato Namikaze, however when Minato sacrificed himself to stop the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox he was forced to return to the role as Hokage as the Forth had not yet chosen a succesor at the time of his death. He is also the father of Asuma Sarutobi and the grandfather of Konohamaru Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, mostly refered to as the Fourth, graduated from the Academy at the age of ten and would go on to become the student of Jiraiya. There he was tought the Summoning Technique and signed the contracts with the Toads. Minato mastered the technique, being the only person to fully control Gamabunta, a feat not even his sensei could do. His skills would further grow with the development of his own jutsu, the Rasengan (did not live long enough to complete it) and Flying Thunder God Technique. After attaining the rank of Jonin, Minato was given direction of his own team, which consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Rin and Obito Uchiha. Along with Kakashi, Minato's reputation greatly increased during the Third Great Ninja War, where his skills earned him the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Later on, he became the Fourth Hokage (Yondaime Hokage). However what he is most famed for is his defeat of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. When the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha, Minato rushed to the village, where he and Gamabunta faced off against the Tailed beast. Near the end of the battle, Minato made the ultimate sacrifice; using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, he sealed the demon fox into a newborn child, Naruto, in exchange for his own life. His dying wish was that Naruto be viewed as a hero, and not as the container of the demon fox, a request not honored by most of the villagers. Fifth Hokage The Granddaughter of the First and one of the "Legendary Three Ninja" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin) Tsunade is also known as the "Legendary Sucker" for her love of gambling. During her first appearance, because of her love for gambling, her assistant Shizune is seen carrying around a briefcase filled with I.O.Us(I Owe You). Also she is a brilliant Medic-Nin, whos skills is known far and wide. After the Third died and Jiraiya declined beeing given the tittle of Hokage, he thought that Tsunade might be a more apropriate fit, and also speculated that her Medic skills would be of good use to heal the wounded ones from the previous invasion. After a long journey which included teaching Naruto the Rasengan, and encoutering Orochimaru and Kabuto in a difficult fight, Tsunade finally agrees to become Hokage. Trivia *Minato is the youngest of all the Hokages, when appointed Sources # # # # Naruto manga chapters and anime episodes Category:Characters Category:Kages